Amor Vincent Omnia revised and ready to go
by blueyedluv
Summary: Sorry it took me so long to figure it out. HouseCameron and that's the way it will stay. Lol. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don not own House or any of the characters. TEAR I so wish I did._

House limped slowly to his office, only stopping to pick up the chart he was working on at the moment. Cameron was out of town at a conference and was due back at any moment so he wanted to be sitting down when she arrived back at the hospital. He closed the blinds and sat down in his chair, pulling out his ipod as he situated himself. Four long nights without her. He was so irritated that had only been able to talk to her that even Wilson had pointed out that he was more attached to her than he thought. This statement had cause a giant bruise on Wilson's head from House's tennis ball and only furthered House's frustrations.

Bohemian Rhapsody filled his ears as he leaned back in his chair and stretched out. He barely acknowledged Cameron as she sat herself in his lap. He hadn't heard her come in but wasn't surprised. She always managed to surprise him when he least expected it. She pulled one of the ear pieces out of his ear and put it in her own as he wrapped one arm around her legs so she didn't fall off and one around her waist to hold her tight against him. His bad thigh was jarred but the relaxation he felt more than made up for it. The back of the chair was turned so no one could see that they were hardly acting professional as they listened to what was informally labeled as 'their song'.

They were both so into the song and so relaxed that they didn't even notice the office door being opened.

"Don't get up on account of me."

House frowned as Cameron got off of his lap and went around the desk to sit in one of the office chairs. He glared up at Wilson.

"Don't give me that look, House. I know better than to interrupt you two unless it's an emergency.

House still glared up at him. "What's the matter? You find a fourth wife?"

"Stacy's back."

Cameron watched as House's face flew through a dozen emotions at those two words. He settled on his doctor face; which was cold and uncaring. She looked up at Wilson grimly.

"I take it that this is the ex?"

Wilson nodded and the three of them turned towards the door when another person entered. She had dark eyed, dark hair, and an attitude that screamed 'you can't have me'.

"Stacy," House greeted coldly.

"Greg," she acknowledged back. Her eyed flickered to Wilson and then to Cameron. Wilson noticed the glare that Cameron sent up to the older woman and decided to retreat before internal organs started to fly.

"Well, I'll see you later."

He practically ran out of the room and Stacy turned back to House.

"I need you to treat my husband."

House flinched and brought back out his gameboy.

"No."

Stacy looked over at Cameron.

"Could you give us a minute?"

House paused his game and shook his head. "She can hear our arguments. Besides, I'll just tell her later."

Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Later? As in at home? Your home?"

He frowned up at her.

"Our home and that's none of your business. I'm not treating your husband. Don't want you to be able to place any blame on me if he accidentally dies or something."

Stacy put a folder on top of his desk and crosses her arms. "Four different doctors and they all said kidney stones."

He groans in frustration and pops a Vicodin.

"Maybe it's kidney stones."

"It's not kidney stones."

He grabbed his gameboy and started playing Donkey Kong again. The front didn't work. Both women knew him well enough to know that when he was really thinking about something, he needed to do something with his hands to distract himself. Stacy sighs and looks at House angrily.

"I'll be back the same time tomorrow. Tell me then."

She stalks out of the room and House glances up at Cameron.

"Chinese? I could rally go for lo mein."

Smiling, Cameron picks up the phone and arranges for it to meet them at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, they were just finishing the Chinese when the doorbell rang. House looked up from the piano and Cameron held out a hand.

"I'll get it."

She went to the door and opened it. It was Stacy and a dark haired mad standing next to her, looking pissed.

"Yes?"

Stacy looked livid at not being able to come in right away. She had lived there a long while ago.

Insulted, she looked down at Cameron. "I need to see House."

Not at all a pushover, Cameron straightened up and looked her in the eyes.

"Greg's busy at the moment."

Stacy looked past her and saw House at the piano eating out of one of the Chinese boxes. He never could use a plate. He waved at her and smirked.

"It's okay, Ally, let them in. Don't want the fire from her eyed to start the 'Welcome' mat on fire. Might make the neighbors suspicious."

Slowly and with a very stern look, Allison stepped back and allowed them to come into the living room. She sat back down on the couch and curled her legs up underneath her butt. She was dressed in one of House's faded rolling stones t-shirts and a pair of jogging shorts. She shivered and pulled one of the thin blankets around her. Answering the door had let in a draft and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"This is Mark, my husband."

Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I told you, I don't need another consult."

House shoved more food into his mouth and observed the two lovebird's bickering. He raised an eyebrow at Cameron, who hid a smile under her hand.

"And I told you that one more won't hurt."

"One more was three doctors ago."

"One more and I'll give it a rest.'

"Why does the last one have to be your ex?"

"Because he's damn good at what he does and won't let his personal feelings get in the way."

House stood at this.

"She's right at the good doctor art but wrong on the personal feelings part. They're just pesky little things that I like to try and avoid all together. Besides, we-" he motioned to Cameron and himself, "- have already decided to take your case."

Mark looked at Cameron.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm an immunologist in Dr. House's diagnostic department."

Stacy gave her a pointed look. "And his girlfriend so you hardly have to worry about the him being my ex part."

"Girlfriend?" Mark asked Stacy. "What happened to the sarcastic bastard who always had a cane up his-"

"HEY!" House objected. "None of that or I'll pull out my spare cane and beat you over the head with it."

"The point is," Cameron interrupted, "We looked at your x-rays from before all of your kidney stones were removed and realized that they were moving. Moving kidney stones indicate a big problem but we just don't know what yet."

Stacy looked over at House and noticed him watching Cameron with a light smile on his face. He suddenly moved over to Mark and stared at him.

"This means a lot of tests tomorrow."

Stacy nods and grabs Mark's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mark grumbled.

"NO!" answered all three of them.

They left with Mark in tow, grumbling more as they headed towards their car. As House shut the door, Cameron came up behind him and slipped her hand into his.

"You done eating?"

He gazed down at her, watching her clear her face of all emotion.

"Yes. I'm finished."

In more ways than one. He leaned on his cane with one hand and pulled her into his arms with the other. He hated showing weakness but she needed reassurance that he was over Stacy. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her be the first to pull away when she need air. She looked up at him coyly.

"I'm very tired. We should go to bed."

Holding back a smile, he nodded and let her pull him towards the bedroom. God help him, he wasn't going to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: none but thanks for the reviews. I try to do my best to keep it grammatically correct. Thanks for all of the criticism; it boosts my ego to write more. Peace-Amanda._

There were very few things that Dr. Lisa Cuddy hated. Needles, enormous amounts of paperwork at once, and of course, confronting Dr. House about public appearance opportunities graced the top of the chart. She braced herself and pushed her way through the glass doors that led to his office. Since he had been dating Cameron, his remarks about her appearance and wardrobe had decreased drastically but he was still an ass nonetheless. He was avoiding clinic duty as usual, starching out in his plush chair while playing his gameboy. She could swear that he smirked as she stepped up to his desk and placed two tickets on top of his clinic files.

PPTH extends their invitation to

Gregory House and guest

On New Year's Eve at six o'clock pm

For a formal introduction between

Hospitals and staff

He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"You're the Head of Diagnostics and you have an image to maintain for this hospital."

"Amazing," he retorted. "I made you defend yourself without having to say a word. Guess what I want you to say now."

He shut his eyes and squinted his eyes together. Cuddy was not amused.

"You're going and that's final. You're also not going to make a scene because I can't afford to get drunk that night. It's a black tie affair so where a tux and for God's sake go do your clinic hours."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, barely moving out of the way for Cameron who was coming in with a handful of charts. Cameron looked after Cuddy with a curious expression on her face.

"What was that about?"

House smirked. "She was trying to come on to me but I managed to resist her womanly charms."

Cameron frowned and House caved while internally rolling his eyes. He was so whipped.

"I found something to do on New Year's Eve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg House was not a patient man. That's why he had tivo. So he could fast forward through all those damn commercials. Right now, his patience was slowly being burned away.

"Come on, Allison. We're going to be late and then Cuddy will tack on clinic house. Every hour means that you have to do something naughty when we get home tonight."

"Then that doesn't give me much initiative to rush, now does it?"

He turned around to snark back but the words died in his throat as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She wore a modest cut dress that was as black as the velvety sky. Glitter sparkled on every surface and her thin, lacey straps criss-crossed over her back in a corset fashion. Slim black pumps and the gold locket he had given her for Christmas completed the bottom half of his sight. Traveling up her body, he saw that her hair was pulled back in a French knot and strands fell forward onto her face, hiding the bright gold earrings with sparkling diamonds. She wore only eyeliner on her bottom lids and mascara, not needing the false beauty.

"Your mouth is open."

House closed his mouth and had to refrain from being permanently late the entire night. He was completely unaware that on the other side of the room, Cameron was having the same problem. He was absolutely dashing in his black tux. He actually wore a tie that was black silk with a glossy sheen to it. Hard black shoes completed his look even though she knew his thigh would pay for it later. He quickly composed himself and leered at her jokingly.

"You sure you don't want to stay home?"

"What about the clinic hours?" she asked while grabbing her shawl.

He winked at her while she came over and straightened his tie.

"I'd take the hours."

She wasn't fooled.

"You say that now but if you took the clinic hours, Foreman, Chase, and I would end up doing them while you listened to your ipod."

Damn. She wasn't fooled. She fidgeted with his tie a little too long and he put one of his hands over hers.

"What's wrong?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes, which meant that it was bad.

"Cuddy," she started slowly, " Well…she told me that…Stacy might be there tonight."

She felt him stiffen and she mistook it as irritation at her.

"And you think that matters?" he asked tersely.

She nodded and he frowned. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking into her eyes.

"Stacy… I'm over her now. I have you, which is more then enough for me. If anything, I should be the one worried about whether or not you'll find someone younger that you'll like. Stop worrying about Stacy and understand that I love YOU. That won't change. We might, from time to time, have hot monkey-"

He cut himself off when she laughed and playfully batted at his arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Bring on the snobs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the giant ballroom, House was hit with the falseness of the entire event and repressed the urge to pop a Vicodin. He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, because Wilson and Julie walked up to them.

"Stop frowning," Wilson ordered. "Cuddy's already said she's going to tack on five hours for every frown she sees on you tonight."

"Nice to see that she's starting to get the hang of the blackmailing part of her job," he dryly stated.

He grabbed Cameron's hand and they went to the table that had their names on it. A quick glance at the nametags told him that they were sitting with Wilson and Julie, Chase and his date, Foreman and his date, and Stacy and Mark Warner. Great. Wilson looked at him and noticed his gaze.

"You okay?"

Cameron squeezed his hand and he nodded."

"I'm fine."

Right.

Dinner started twenty minutes later with everyone at the table. No words had been said between Stacy and House but the looks she was giving him said they were coming. Because of this, Cameron didn't leave House's side for a second. He was thankful of this but didn't say so because you don't show weakness in front of Bigfoot. Mark was funny, energetic, and not crippled anymore so he completely ignored House. He was sure to point out every fault throughout the night and when dessert came with drinks, no one hesitated in immediately ordering a second round. Cuddy went up to the podium and began her speech.

"Greetings to all of the hospitals who have made their presence known tonight. I am Dr Lisa Cuddy from PPTH and quite a few of my doctors are here tonight so if they would be so kind as to stand when I call their name. Dr Wilson from Oncology."

Wilson stood and waved a little.

"In the department of Diagnostics, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, and Allison Cameron."

All three of his ducklings stood.

"And Head of Diagnostics, Gregory House."

He didn't stand. He simply raised his arm to acknowledge his presence. When Cuddy frowned, he just motioned to his cane and then winced as though he were in pain. Oh yeah, he had a reputation. Cameron turned away from the podium and smothered a laugh.

"You know," she giggled," She's going to make you pay for that."

He batted his eyes at her and pouted. Cameron just laughed and gave him a quick kiss, both oblivious to the glaring eyes of Stacy. After all of the introductions were made, dancing started up. Julie immediately pulled Cameron out to the floor, leaving the men alone. Wilson looked over at House and tried to see what he was fiddling with in his pocket.

"You're going to have to dance eventually, you know."

'I know," he replied. " I'm just waiting for a slow song."

"Why?"

House pulled the object he was playing with out of his pocket and handed it to Wilson. Wilson opened it and his mouth dropped. Inside a black jewelry box was a heart shaped diamond with two smaller ones on either side of it, perched on top of a shiny gold band.

"Greg, are you serious?"

House raised an eyebrow at him and took the box back.

"Do you even have to ask? For more than a year now we've been going out. Since then, my Vicodin intake has decreased my half and I barely drink anymore. I'm an ass, Jim, not stupid."

"B-but," Wilson sputtered, "This means actual commitment. This is forever."

House rolled his eyes.

"Duh. We've fought, bickered, picked at the small things, and yelled at each other. I wasted too much time telling her that I loved her and I won't make that mistake again. We live together everyday and you know what? We've developed a daily pattern that I noticed last week. Other than a few disturbances, we do the same things every day. I'm not going to let a little piece of paper and the matter of a last name stand in the way anymore. Besides, any woman who can stand me for more than a few moments deserves an award."

Wilson grinned. "And what better award then to be latched to you for forever."

"Exactly," House agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, the perfect song just came on."

He got up off of his seat and headed towards the future Ms. House. He just hoped that she wouldn't commit him to the funny farm before he was good and insane. And seeing how most of his co-workers though of him, that day might come pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron sighed as her hand slowly drew patterns on House's chest. The morning light peeked through the closed drapes and filtered onto the bottom half of the bed. There was enough light in the room to make her ring shine like the Holy Grail as she moved her hand. The small prisms of light reflected off the sharply cut diamonds and onto the walls. His hand slowly came up and covered her; stilling it from the M.C. Esher designs on his chest.

"So I take it that you either have a fascination with shiny objects or you love your ring."

She moved her hand and looked up at him.

"I thought we established that last night."

"No," he teases, " Last night we established the fact that I am the god of all sex gods."

She laughs and slowly sits up, wincing as she stretches her back. House notices this and frowns.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I might have pulled a muscle or something."

He grinned and she shook her head, laughing. She grabbed her robe and headed off to the shower. They had a meeting with the Wilson's for breakfast and Cameron was looking forward to it. When the bathroom door had swung shut, he grabbed his cane and made his way to the kitchen to start some coffee after putting on some boxers. When she appeared in the kitchen, clean and dressed, he took his turn. Half an hour later, they were seated at a booth, drinking coffee across from Julie and Jim. Julie wouldn't stop pressing them for wedding details and Wilson didn't seem able to control her.

"So," Julie gushed, " Do you want a big wedding?"

House looked over at Cameron, uncomfortable. She decided to take the lead since they had managed to discuss a few things last night.

"A small one. Just a few close friends."

"I guess you don't have to worry about living together. Are you guys going to stay in your townhouse?"

"Yep. It's certainly big enough."

"Oh," Julie said, disappointed.

"What?"

Julie's face fell a little more. "I guess that answers my question about kids."

House choked on his coffee and once his airways were clear, popped a Vicodin. Cameron shot him a concerned look and he face Wilson.

"Please verbally disarm you wife before I get out my bazooka."

"What'd I say?" Julie asked, confused.

Wilson patted her hand sympathetically.

"Absolutely nothing, dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House could feel her eyes on the back of his head. He rolled his eyes and shut off the game. Tivo would pick it up anyways.

"Either I have a monster booger or you want to talk."

"I was just thinking about Julie's question earlier."

"We talked about having a small wedding. You change your mind?"

"Greg."

Her tone made him turn to her.

"We both know that I would not be the best father. Can you see me changing diapers or nuking bottles? It would be a disaster and you know it."

He watched her face crumble and literally saw her withdraw into herself.

"Allison-"

"No. You're right. A disaster. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

She went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. He was going to be very alone tonight. A bottle of Scotch was in order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew her morning routine by heart. The second the shower stopped, he hauled himself off of the couch and waited. Seven minutes later, he walked in on Cameron. She was at the sink with her diaphragm in her hand and looked at him, startled. She could only stare as he snatched it out of her hand, popped the pills one by one into the toilet, and flushed.

"Greg!"

He turned to her and invaded her personal space.

"I thought everything over last night. What person in their right mind would let me take care of a child!"

"Greg, I-"

"No, let me finish. No one, that's who. But I failed to realize that it wasn't just me. You'd be the balance that would turn the kid out even."

Her eyebrows indented as she tried to get what he was saying.

"You and I balance each other?"

"Exactly!"

"And you flushed my pills, why?"

His only answer was to pull her close and give her a kiss so passionate, her knees wobbled and she had to hold onto him for support.

"That's not an answer," she breathed heavily. "I don't get-"

"I," he interrupted again," Am going to get you so knocked up that you won't be able to see straight. Then when you complain, I'm just going to say I told you so. So, I believe we have some activities to continue. Come woman! And bring my Vicodin. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it."

Grinning slightly, she grabbed a full bottle and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom. What a way to tell her. But hey! Actions did speak louder than words.

_Thank you all for the reviews. I can't wait to get more and you all flatter me so much that my ego is huge! I can't wait for the episode tonight and I try to post and update as much as possible but I'm typing faster than I write. Lol. Enjoy and the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Peace -Amanda_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own House, unfortunately. I do, however, own the right to hog-tie him under my bed. Lol. Please read and review. __  
_  
Frustrated, House slammed his cane down onto his desk and wheeled around to face Wilson, who was sitting in one of the extra office chairs. 

"Frustrated?" his best friend asked innocently.

Wilson could have swore that House growled under his breath.

"Two months!" he exclaimed. "Two months of trying and she isn't pregnant yet! What the hell do I have to do to knock that woman up!" 

"Nice wording," Wilson replied dryly.

"It's the truth!"

"Maybe you haven't been trying hard enough."

House looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "Trust me, it isn't from the lack of trying. And we've both been tested for…"

"Fertility problems."

"Yeah, that. And it's not that either. I just don't get it."

House flopped into his chair and looked over at Wilson; face pleading for help. His friend sighed.

"Maybe it's not the right time. Why is it so important to have one right now?"

"It's not. It's just … okay. Remember last month when everyone had the flu?"

Wilson nodded. Poor Allison had come down with it for a week. House had stocked up on so much cold medicine that his medicine cabinet had looked like a pharmacy.

"Well," he continued to explain," Allison came down with it when it was first going around. The first day, she bolted to the bathroom to throw up. When she came out, she told me that she was going to go into work a little early. When I got there about an hour later, I found her in the lab, crying. I asked her what was wrong and she just pushed a piece of paper towards me that said she had taken a pregnancy test. It was negative."

"She thought the flu was her being pregnant?" Wilson asked.

"Yep." 

"Wow." 

"And here's the kicker. She wiped her eyes, said she was being silly in the first place, then went in for clinic duty."

Wilson sat back, letting House's words sink in. Allison HAD been pretty quiet the week she had been sick.

"She wouldn't let me get anywhere near her for a week and a half." 

"Where is she now?"

"Drawing another test. She hasn't been able to keep anything down for two days and wants to make sure it isn't a repeat of the flu. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Lunch?"

Wilson nodded and they headed down to the cafeteria.

"I wouldn't mind her not being pregnant, it's just that sex… it's like a chore now."

"Well you are trying to accomplish something."

House just nodded. They reached the cafeteria and after picking up their usual, made their way to a table in the back. They had just settled down when Cameron came running up to them with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Not that I didn't mind the Baywatch repeat, but what's wrong?" House asked.

Wordlessly, she handed him a small piece of paper that said he was going to be a dad.

"You mean…"

"Yep," she stated proudly. "I'm pregnant."

"My God!" Wilson exclaimed loudly. "You actually managed to knock her up!"

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and stared at them. House rolled his eyes.

"Yes, people," he sarcastically stated loudly. " I managed to knock up my future wife who's almost half my age. And yes, I do have sex. Anybody need to say something?"

At the end of his speech, everyone's eyes were back to where they belong. Embarrassed, Cameron sat down into a chair next to them. 

"Nice Greg."

"They should learn not to stare!"

Wilson just shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long day was an understatement. By the time they had gone back up to the office, almost the entire hospital knew. Even patients had come up and bugged him. Six o'clock couldn't come soon enough. What really sucked was that he couldn't even avoid Cuddy because now he had to avoid everyone. Foreman and Chase seemed to take it upon themselves to be the little runts that pointed everyone in his direction. After he gave each one a good whack with his cane, he sent them home and resigned himself to his office with the drapes shut. Cameron joined him five minutes later and hid out with him until it was almost time to go. About ten minutes before they could actually leave, Stacy came barging in. House turned to Cameron.

"Do we have some kind of homing device on us that I'm not aware of?" 

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Are you really pregnant?"

Cameron nodded.

"About a month and a half."

House looked over at Stacy.

"You know," she informed him, "She's been pregnant before."

"I know."

"Then you know not to get your hopes up. She might miscarry again and I wouldn't want to be in that much pain."

There was only silence as the couple could only stare at her with their mouth open. Then, before House could stop her, Cameron had bolted out of her seat at Stacy. A quick punch and she was down. Cameron was livid.

"Don't you ever talk about that again! You have no idea what I went through! You ever mention that again and I'll make sure you can't talk at all!"

House had made it around the desk by now, He grabbed Cameron before she could do anymore damage and made her sit down. He turned to Stacy who had just stood up, a hand against her cheek.

"Leave," he ordered coldly.

"I just wanted to warn-"

"Leave." 

This time he took a step towards her and she left, slamming the door behind her. He heard a sob and saw Cameron hunched over, head in her hands. He took her arm and when she stood, wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't…" she sobbed. " I couldn't help it. I didn't want… to lose the baby. Or hit her. I couldn't help it."

He had no response. He could only hold her until she cried herself out. When she was done, he pulled back and looked into her puffy face. 

"Okay?" 

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hated this shirt anyways."

"No, about Stacy."

"You haven't done anything that a lot of people haven't wanted to do for a while now. If she had been a guy, I would have decked her already. She knows better. Now, let's go home and pig out on something. Your pick."

"Italian." 

He handed her his cell phone and grabbed their bags as she ordered. No one stopped them from leaving a little early. They had all heard the commotion and wanted Stacy to leave Cameron alone. Nice to know the hospital staff was good for something.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own House but I would like to. Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews. I got a lot of 'Go Cameron's' when I wrote the last chapter. No more new chapters until after the New Year so enjoy and I'll be ready to rock. Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year. Peace and love -amanda_

* * *

"SHE SAID WHAT!"

House had to hold the phone away from his ear as Wilson verbally exploded. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on top of the table.

"I told you what she said."

Wilson could be heard sighing. "Where's Cameron right now?"

"Bed," House explained. " We ate and she kept nodding off while we were watching TV so I sent her to bed. She fell asleep in minutes."

"Slugging people can do that to you."

"I just wanted her to fall asleep because I could tell that her blood pressure was through the roof. The last thing we need is for Stacy's statement to come true."

"Right. Look, Julie and I are going out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Just as he hung up, the bedroom door opened and Cameron appeared. She flopped on to the couch next to him and put her head in his lap.

"I thought you were asleep," he said softly.

"No," she mumbled. "It was lonely. And cold."

He rested a hand on her still flat tummy.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and noticed where his hand was.

" I guess you don't want to choose names yet."

He shook his head. " Not yet. You want to go to bed? I'll come with this time."

"Not yet."

She rolled onto her back and pulled a couch pillow between her head and his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled, sated for the moment.

"You've made me soft," he said down to her.

She opened her eyes. " Only when we're alone. You still made an intern cry today."

He grinned, remembering how the intern had burst into tears after House had only looked at him. Life was good.

"I set some crackers next to the bed," he told her. " I thought they might delay your trips to the bathroom."

She nodded and they sat in silence. House looked down at her after a couple minutes and saw that she was asleep. To move or not to move. It wasn't like he could carry her. He sighed and settled back. He was going to hurt in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up in the morning, his leg and neck decided to scream a duet together. A hand appeared out of nowhere holding two Vicodin and a cup of coffee appeared next to it. Gratefully, he took the pills and drank some of the coffee to wash it down. Cameron sat next to him and watched him lean back to wait for his pills to kick in.

"You could have just gone to bed."

He opened his eyes and just stared at her until she shifted, uncomfortable in his gaze.

"If I would have gone to bed, you would have woken up this morning angry and upset. Admit it."

Smiling, she leaned back. "I admit nothing. I called into work today and told them we'd be a little late. Blamed it on my morning sickness."

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Nice lie."

"It's not a lie."

He turned to her.

"Huh?"

"That's why the coffee's done. I have a new wake-up call."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged. "Didn't seem important."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were praying to the porcelain god and you didn't see the need to wake me up?"

"I was busy at the moment," she replied dryly. " Besides, I'll be giving a repeat performance every morning until it goes away."

She laughed when he made a gagging sound and handed him his cane.

"Go take a shower. We need to be to work in an hour."

He stood up and braced himself, pouting like a little boy.

"You already take one?"

"Yep, now go. And no, I will not take another one."

He sighed and started towards the bathroom. "That's fine anyways," he shot over his shoulder. " I don't want your cooties. You'd just cover me in them."

As he shut the door, she turned back to her coffee, laughing. If the baby took after him it was going to be a handful. She paused at that thought. Did she really want another him running around. The answer was clear.

Defiantly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own House… give me a second to try and believe that._

The second they were through the hospital doors, Cuddy was on House. House simply began walking to his office while Cuddy simply followed him. At they elevator, House winked at Cameron and turned to Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy! You could at least wait until I got up to my office! Cameron is standing right here!"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "You're not going up to your office. You have clinic duty all day."

His face dropped in disbelief.

"You're kidding! The horror! I'll be right there. Oh, Wilson is calling you."

She turned around to see no one. When she turned BACK around, she was met with the closed door of the elevator. That man was going to be the death of her.

Inside the elevator, House was congratulating himself.

"That was perfect! I wish I could have seen her face."

His excitement slowly died as he saw the look on Cameron's face.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You have to do your hours. She'll just back log them and do you want to miss a doctor's appointment because you couldn't do a few hours?"

"But I hate it," he whined.

She set her face to determined and he sighed.

"Fine. But I get payback tonight."

She just set her face forward and when the doors opened, went to their department. She could have sworn she had heard him mumble something about pregnant women being evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Twelve o'clock, Dr. house signs in."

Cuddy saw him and her eyebrows shot up.

"I know," he grumbled. " She guilted me into doing clinic duty. Evil women."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked.

His gaze pointedly lowered to her shirt and then he arched an eyebrow. She huffed, handed him a file, and stalked off. He turned towards the full waiting room and popped two Vicodin.

"Emma Johnson and Steve Bolden."

Exam room one was very entertaining that day. Emma and Steve had managed to get their braces stuck together. Two thirteen year olds who had been kissing and didn't want their parents to know. Great.

"Your parents will get the bill so tell them before it comes. Stop making out because you're too young for kids and tell your parents that your braces make you look like geeks. Next!"

He rolled his eyes at the next patient. He ended up having to write everything down because the moron had managed to get gumdrops stuck in his ears.

_'Stop putting things in your ears. I'm going to send you down to the nurses and hopefully they'll be able to get the gumdrops out. If they can't, your earwax will become candy.'_

The man's eyes widened and he shook his head. He then stuck a finger in his ear and offered it to House. House frowned and waved his hand.

"No thanks. Next!"

It took all of House's will power not to smack the next patient across the back of his head.

"How did you manage to do this?"

The patient shifted uncomfortably.

"I saw it on the Jackass movie. My friends made a bet with me that I couldn't do it. I thought that if the dude had done it with a car, then I could do it too. But I'm an art student so all we had were miniature mannequins so… OW!"

House pulled the mannequins foot out of his ass and shook his head. He handed the part to the guy and then smacked him upside the head anyway.

"Stop making bets with your friends or you'll get sucked into a cult later on in college. Get a girlfriend, too. She'll help steer you in the right direction… preferably not towards a skeleton. Next!"

When Cuddy made her rounds, a nurse notified her that House had been with a patient for an hour and a half. She went to the exam room and opened the door.

"Dr. House. Why is it taking so long for you to discharge your patient?"

As if on cue, the female patient hiccupped and a dime flew onto the floor. All kinds of change littered the floor and House turned to Cuddy.

"Meet my human piggy bank. I'm guessing that we're up to about three dollars by now."

Not knowing what to say, Cuddy just turned on her heel and went back to her office. House smirked at the patient.

"You must have some lucky pennies in you because that's the second time today that you've helped me.

In response, a half dollar flew to the floor. Apparently, lunch was on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House relaxed as Bach washed over him. Cameron was making dinner and he couldn't help but mull over the day's events. He was completely under Cameron's control; wrapped around her little finger. What really amazed him was that he didn't even care. Their relationship made things easier at work too. The team actually ran well together. He still made sarcastic remarks about everything but now he pulled back when he realized they were getting TOO mean. Damn woman had messed everything up. A soft shake to the shoulder roused him out of his thoughts and he glanced up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Dinner's ready."

He nodded and hauled himself off the couch. Pausing in the doorway, he watched her make his plate.

"Marry me."

She turned around, confused.

"What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

She smiled softly. "I thought we already went through this. I said yes, remember?"

"Yes I remember."

He hobbled over to her and she looked up at him. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Marry me tonight."

She squinted up into his face, trying to read him. What she found must have satisfied her because she nodded.

"Okay. Dinner first, though."

He nodded to her and sat down. Dinner first, dessert later.

_Author's Note: Up next... Stacy goes DOWN! No offense to Sela Ward but I just don't like her character. RonMione4eva won my contest but I won't be using the middle names until the sequel and yes! there will be a sequel. I'm already writing it and I'm typing as fast as I can for this story. There will be 9 chapters for this story. Read and review please! Peace-Amanda_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own House but… if I pouted do you think that they'd let me have him? Please? **Pouts.**_

They had bets riding on when everyone would notice their simple matching wedding bands. Just to not confuse anyone, Cameron decided to keep her last name but only at work. Everywhere else she was Ms. Allison House. This helped delay anyone finding out but they had to submit the forms to Cuddy so she was the first to know.

Cuddy's reaction was boring. She just rolled her eyes, said that it was about time, and then handed House a pile of clinic folders.

Wilson was much more interesting. He had burst into House's office and complained that he hadn't been the first to hear. When House confirmed it, Wilson squealed like a little girl and swung Cameron into a hug until House's jealousy and cane broke them up.

Foreman and Chase acted accordingly. Foreman doled out brotherly advice as Chase made a lewd comment about her loving his cane just as much as him. After being whacked with the object in question (the cane), House sent Chase to go do prostate exams.

All four doctors managed to keep their mouths shut so no one in the hospital was none- the- wiser. That was until the Stacinator opened her mouth.

He was just signing out of clinic duty when SHE showed up.

"Greg, can we talk?"

"No. Every time you open up your mouth I get pissed off so unless talking involves no…well, talking, you're out of luck."

She hurriedly followed him and grabbed his cane before he made it to the front door; effectively trapping him.

"Well. That's nice! Further crippling a cripple. Have you no shame woman?"

She sighed. " I just wanted to inform you of her past. I never meant to hurt you."

"Just her though," he shot back. " Allison is mine just like Mike is yours. You hurt her, you hurt me. You once complained about me not moving on and when I finally do, you follow me."

He reached out to take his cane with his left hand and she pulled it out of his reach. He sighed and let his hand drop. A few seconds later, her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand. The gold glinted off of the florescent lights.

"You actually married her!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces in the entry hall, he had just lost his bet. He pulled his hand free and grabbed his cane back.

"To repeat the words that you once told me would be cruel but here they are. What? You didn't expect me to move on and get married?"

She shook her head.

"No."

He turned towards the exit and walked to his car.

"Sucks for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He arrived home to a dark and quiet house. This was no surprise since Allison had taken to going to bed earlier and earlier. He put his bag down and when he got to the bedroom, couldn't help but grin. She was still sitting up in bed; a book across her chest as she slept. Her glasses were perched dangerously off the edge of her nose and light was on low. She had tried waiting up for him. He stripped down to his boxers and slid between the sheets toward her.

'Ally," he murmured softly as he shook her shoulder softly.

She just mumbled incoherently and shifted. He shook her a little harder and her eyed fluttered open, squinting from the light.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Late. Shut off the light so we can go to sleep."

Too tired to question him, she put the book and glasses onto the nightstand before shutting off the light. Once he was situated, she curled up on his side and whispered 'I love you' before passing back out. His last thought was to tell her about Stacy in the morning before he drifted off to sleep with her.

The smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his senses before his eyes opened. A quick trip to the bathroom and he was in the kitchen standing next to the object of his affection. He grabbed her and proceeded to kiss her until she pulled away laughing.

"The food will burn."

"Pesky food," he mumbled as his whiskers tickled her neck. She giggled again and shooed him towards the table. He pouted like a little boy and flopped onto the chair. Still laughing, she served them their breakfast and sat down across from him.

"What's wrong?"

His forehead scrunched together at her question.

"What?"

"Did the patient die or something?" she asked as she speared some eggs. " You were really late last night."

He just grunted around his bacon.

"Cuddy tacked on more hours because I asked for leave when you go on maternity leave. I still do the house even though I'm not there."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't have taken that long."

He mumbled something.

"What?"

'Stacy," he told her. "She stole my cane and then exclaimed to everyone that we got married. I owe you a day at the spa."

"She's still starting stuff?"

"Stuff is a very small word. I prefer to use the term apocalypse."

Allison put her head in her hands and sighed.

"It's okay," he said softly. "She won't try to bother us anymore. I told her that she should leave us alone."

She looked up at him.

"And you really think that she will?"

He sipped at his coffee.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Target sighted, Allison strode towards Stacy at the entrance hall. She stopped and leaned next to her.

"Leave Greg alone."

Stacy just ignored her.

"Leave me alone. Just go back home and take your healthy husband with you."

Stacy looked at her and then leaned into her personal space.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Mark. And I'm not going to leave you and Greg alone. He pushed me away and now I'm going to push you two apart. And there's nothing you can do about it."

When Stacy said 'you', she pushed Allison on her shoulder. Allison stumbled back a little and then fell backwards. She had tripped over a box of files. House, who had seen the entire conflict, hurried over and held Allison's head up. Wilson crouched down next to him.

"I called for a stretcher. She okay?"

House checked her reflexes and then nodded.

"She's just a little dazed. Will you take her to one of the exam rooms for me?"

Wilson nodded and carefully picked Allison up. A nurse rushed ahead and opened the door for him. House turned to Stacy who tried to apologize. He held a hand up and cut her off.

"I don't care. You stay away from us or I'll have her press charges. Quit and move away or I will personally see to it that you never work comfortably again. You're lucky she didn't land on her stomach. Move away. NOW!"

He turned and walked into the exam room. Wilson had used his lab coat as a pillow.

"What happened?" she asked, tired.

House frowned. "You two were arguing. She pushed you and you tripped."

He checked the back of her head. "No bruising but I'll bet you'll need some aspirin later."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Cuddy poked her head in.

"The missus okay?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

Cuddy closed the door behind her and stepped towards Allison.

"I am so sorry. If I had known that this was going to happen, I never would have hired her. She gave me her resignation slips and she'll be gone by the end of the day. I'm going to give you BOTH the day off. Go home and rest."

Allison smiled as House high-fived Wilson.

"Free day! All right!"

The worst was over. Stacy and Mark moved back to their original town. For a week she tried to call House on his cell. When he didn't answer, she gave up. With their latest soap opera gone, the hospital staff turned their attention to the upcoming House baby. The newest bets were on what the sex was and when it would be born. Allison wanted a boy to take after House. House just wanted a healthy baby. Being a doctor sucked when you knew everything that could go wrong. Hopefully, everything wouldn't show itself. Hopefully, hope would be enough.

* * *

_Author's note: This is number 7! Two more to go! Love meeeeeeee! I wonder if they let me have him because I pouted. Hmmm._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: ……………sob They wouldn't let me have him when I pouted._

* * *

She was six months in to her pregnancy before she decided to use her spa day that she had won. Papering was just what the doctor ordered. Literally. Her back hurt, her feet hurt and she was constantly cranky. House had given her the pass and told her that she needed to relax. One mud bath, manicure, pedicure, and massage later, she was relaxed. As she opened the front door, she decided that in exchange for her good day, her hubby was going to be relaxed too.

"Hey. I'm home. Where are-"

She cut herself off when she saw what lay in front of her. House was passed out in his armchair and Wilson was snoring on the loveseat. She smiled and walked towards the bedroom, shedding her coat along the way. As she passed the spare bedroom, she stopped. She had to turn back around when what she had seen registered in her mind. The two men had turned their spare bedroom in to a nursery in the time she had been at the spa. Everything was put together and the room was even painted appropriately. She sat down in the rocking chair and had to hold back tears. Wilson appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"I painted the room while he put everything together. It was very comical. Your furniture has new names and don't be surprised if he's a little out of it. Half a bottle of Vicodin in a few hours is gone."

She looked up at him, amazed. "When did he buy everything?"

"From my knowledge, since he found out that you were pregnant. First the furniture and then the paint once you had your ultrasound. He hid everything over at my place until you left today."

"Julie didn't mind?"

Wilson shrugged. "She thought that it was all very romantic and sweet. Speaking of Julie, I'm late for dinner. Shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll tell Greg where you went. Thank you so much."

She got up and hugged him.

"Should I be jealous?"

Breaking apart, they turned to see House. His tousled hair made him look younger than he was. Allison went over to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

'That's my cue to leave."

Neither moved as Wilson grabbed his coat and let himself out. When they pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"You are the most wonderful man in the world."

He smirked.

"I have a few patients who would love to disagree with you. You want to see their records?"

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"We finished about an hour before you came home. I take it you like it."

She spent the next few hours showing him that she loved it. He made a mental note to do those sorts of things more often.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it's so short but I'm moving up to the next chapter which is very long. One more to go!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own House and **bursts into tears** "I want him soooooooooo bad and it's not fair. Screw it; I'm going to go kidnap him."_

The next three months and a half months were a blur. Foreman and Chase were offered permanent jobs by House. Sure Foreman had a lot of animosity towards House and Chase couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it but who cared? They both took the offer because the cases were interesting.

Allison was two weeks past her due date and surprisingly enough, everyone feared her more than House during that time. It didn't help that she was the size of a small House (no pun intended) either. It also didn't help that her stomach was under constant attack from limbs. She spent most of her time doubled over from the gymnastics routines so it was a blessing to be able to go to bed. Until even that became a problem.

She rolled over, unable to get comfortable. House was fast asleep; soft snores echoing on the walls. She shot up suddenly as a bolt of pain ripped across her abdomen.

"Greg."

He grunted and rolled onto his side. She rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder urgently.

"Greg," she said more insistently.

"Wha?"

"It's time."

Groggy, he replied, "Time for what? No more clinic hours."

"You have to take me to the hospital."

"Why? The patient was cured and was discharged earlier."

"I had a contraction."

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Are you sure?"

He moved to get off of the bed and swore as his leg hit something wet. Moving the covers over, they stared at the bed. Her water had broke.

"I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fourteen hours later, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman were sitting in the waiting room. Cuddy had received the hurried call from House explaining what was happening and to call everyone else. The entire hospital was buzzing with the news and a nurse was sent every hour for updates. The maternity doors opened and all four stood as House came out wearing scrubs. They wouldn't let him in without them.

"Well?" Wilson asked eagerly.

House grinned proudly.

"A girl."

Cuddy cheered. She had won.

"And a boy."

Wilson stuck his tongue out at Cuddy. He had won.

"How's Allison?" Foreman asked.

House motioned them towards the room. "She and the babies are fine. They're going to allow all of you in at the same time for some reason. Something about not wanting to be fired."

No one noticed Cuddy's guilty look as they rushed in to Allison. She was holding both babies in her arms. She looked tired but she smiled at them as they crowded around her bed.

"Meet Emma and Nathaniel House."

Emma was fussing loudly so Allison handed Nathaniel to House so she could rock their daughter. Wilson went around to House and they looked at Nathaniel. He smiled at what they saw.

"They have your eyes."

House fixed the blanket around Nathaniel.

"He has my bone structure but Ally's personality. Emma has her features but my personality."

They both looked over at the now calmer Emma. No one could believe the set of lungs she had on her. Wilson shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Your personality has taken a new form."

House just smirked and held his son a little closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Allison was in a barrage of nurses. She had been released from the hospital with the babies and was now trying to surprise House at work. She was still on maternity leave and shouldn't have been up, but she had seen the way he had tried to hide how he felt about leaving the twins. She had thought that a little surprise was in order but the second the nurses had caught wind of the twins, it was a rush to see the little faces and they wouldn't stop cooing over the outfits.

Cuddy and Wilson had thought that it would be funny to let the kids play dress up. They had bought Emma a little blouse, little dress slacks, and a tiny lab coat. Cute pink socks graced her feet since she screamed anytime someone tried to put normal shoes on her. Her little reddish- brown hair was even pulled back into a barrette. Nathaniel had on a little rock and roll t-shirt, little jeans, and a little leather jacket. After seeing what his shoe size was, House had promptly gone out and bought a miniature version of his own tennis shoes. Nathaniel seemed to love them and when Wilson saw this, he ended up choking to keep from laughing. To apologize, Wilson had gone to a friend he had that whittled wood and had a tiny cane made up to complete the outfit. When the friend heard who it was for, he added a pacifier on the end of the cane so Nathaniel could suck on it. Like father, like son.

"Okay ladies. I need to deliver the twins to Dr. House asap."

One of the nurses nodded. "You'd better hurry. He's been extra cranky today and I think this is why."

The nurses parted and Allison pushed the stroller to the elevator. Just as she was about to get off, Wilson joined her. A quick look at the twins and he was a blubbering mess. They peeked into House's office and saw him whipping his soft ball at the wall. He paused when he noticed them in the doorway.

"Hey. You shouldn't be up yet."

Allison smiled at him. " I couldn't stay in the house anymore so I thought that I'd come visit. But if you want me to take the twins home…"

"No, that's okay," House quickly objected.

Wilson and Allison smiled at each other. He was such a softie for the kids. Since Nathaniel was sleeping, he picked up Emma. She gurgled and kicked her little feet. A quick hand grabbed his tie. House smiled and shook his head at his daughter.

"Are you being good for your mom? Huh? Are you causing a lot of trouble for her?"

Cuddy poked her head in to his office.

"I heard a rumor that the twins were here."

Wilson grinned. "You heard right. Those nurse travel fast."

"It's a good thing you came, Dr. Cuddy. Greg and I have something to ask you and Wilson."

House sat in his chair with Emma while Cuddy settled herself down in an extra chair.

"We would like you two to be the twins' god parents."

Their mouths dropped.

"You're kidding!" Wilson screeched.

Cuddy just sat back. "It would be an honor."

House smirked at her.

"This means that you have to baby-sit. And change diapers. And clean spit up. So you should probably start wearing higher cut tops so the puke can't get down your shirt."

Cuddy glared at House who just ducked his head down to play with Emma's tiny feet. The two men began talking about a lacrosse game that was on TV the night before. Allison noticed Cuddy looking at her and the two shared a private smile. Stacy was gone, House was broken, the twins were healthy, and things never looked better. Love really did manage to conquer all. Nathaniel woke up and started crying. Allison made a move towards him but Cuddy stopped her.

"I might as well learn now."

She cradled Nathaniel to her and cooed at him. Suddenly, he threw up right onto her chest. Small chunks dripped down between her breasts. She glanced up at everyone and saw House shaking with laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh."

When he managed to control himself, he looked at her.

"Well I did once call them your fun bags. I guess it's fun for the whole family."

Cuddy screech of annoyance and Nathaniel's cry of terror rang out around the hospital. Just another normal day at PPTH.

* * *

_Author's Note: The End. Thanks for all of the review everyone! You all made me writing experience awesome and this is actually the first fan fiction I have ever FINISHED! Yay! Look for the sequel called Smashing Blue soon. I'm writing it even as you read this._


End file.
